Journal entries
The contents of King's journal. There are 29 entries, 18 of which were written by Ozpin. The rest of the entries are by King. The journal entries are the only direct link between Ozpin and King, and is treated as evidence that King is Ozpin transformed. Ozpin's part of the journal details his final days with Oobleck and Glynda, as he loses them both and finally activates some kind of mechanism at the tower to seal Beacon off. Entries 1 I've lost so much along the way. There was a time when I thought we had succeeded, and that those sacrifices would be worth something. I was wrong. I was wrong all along. 2 I haven't seen G in a few days. I think she is avoiding me. I would avoid me too. 3 I don't want to know how much loss this will cause. B is starting to feel ill. We are at a loss. If only I hadn't been so foolish. 4 G came back today. Condtions are severe. There's almost no one left. Everyone has either abandoned Beacon or disappeared. I'm afraid this is the end of Beacon. 5 G is still here. She has not left. She must be some kind of saint. I know she doesn't like this. She should leave. This is my responsibility. The captain goes down with the ship. 6 B is showing signs and bleeding. He describes a burning sensation. G sent him to the infirmary. He has not returned. 7 It's just me and her now. B isn't coming back. The days pass so slowly here. If it wasn't for the sun, I would not be able to tell one day from the next. We are making do, but it's not looking good. 8 G is having problems. It's hard for her. She is hiding it, but I know her. 9 It's over. G is showing signs. I don't know what to do. We haven't been able to find a cure. I can't bring myself to kill her. I can't. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I wish I could take it all back. 10 I wish she had left when she could've. She was so stubborn. She's so stupid! I can't believe her. 11 I'm going to miss her so much. 12 It should've just been me. I should've been the only one to suffer. Yet I'm still alive and healthy, and everyone else is... G is getting worse by the hour. She is begging for death. I am a cowardly man. 13 I did what had to be done. I'm sorry, Glynda. I couldn't fulfill your wish. It's too late now. I feel a burning sensation. 14 The burning never stops. I am going to the tower. None of this must ever escape Beacon. It will fall, and I fall with it. I will seal everything inside the school. To those who are still alive: I'm sorry. 15 It has been done. From the tower, I can see every part of the school. I saw a student today. He was looking up at the sky, wondering why it was so dark. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. 16 I am ready. The burning sensation is in every part of me. My eyes hurt. I know that it's coming. I don't want this. 17 My only comfort is knowing that this will never escape this place. People will look to Beacon in wonder, asking what happened, and no one will answer. I will die, and the truth will die with me. It's almost like I can hear her voice berating me for what I did. She never went against me, not even once. I wish she had stopped me from the beginning. 18 I miss her. 19 Hello. I think my name is Forced Move King. I think I want to be called King. I think I will take this book with me, in case I think of anything interesting to write down!! 20 Some monster attacked me today!! How scary... I think I want to write down what I saw. Here's a picture -> He was really aggressive to me!! He even followed me out when I ran away. It was really scary. 21 I saw another monster. It was far away. I'm going to write down all of them, and name them. 22 Today I met a monster that already had a name!! How strange. Just like when I woke up and knew my name was King, I just knew! Here's a picture of it -> It's sic name is Sky-High Ursa Knight. It's very aggressive!! It followed me all the way into the school! It didn't come inside though. I wonder why. Could it be the light? 23 I had another dream about her. I don't know who she is. In my dreams, we are friends. We have meals together, and laugh about things, and sometimes we just sit quietly together and enjoy each other's company. I wish I could remember her face, or even just her name... When I wake up and she's not there, it makes me very sad. I feel hollow inside. ): 24 Tick-Tock Square Escape *Aggressive *Does not leave gardens *Unknown light reaction 25 Stone Square Castling *Somewhat aggressive *Roams everywhere *Seems to be attracted to light 26 Turn Check Rook *Aggressive *???? *Attracted to light 27 Back Rank Knight *Somewhat aggressive *Roams dorm hallways (I think?) *Repulsed by light 28 Black Queen Sword *AGGRESSIVE *ROAMING *!! !1 ?? ??! ? UNKNOWN Pyrrha Nikos turned into an entity right before my eyes! Is this where we come from? ... I wonder...was I someone else before, too? I don't remember anything. 29 I keep dreaming about her. I just...I think...If I was someone else before...I think she was important to me. If only I could remember who she is. I think I might've loved her.